Sweet Angels
by Sara1991
Summary: AU: What do Trunks & Inuyasha & Kagome have in common? They're all teen parents. Trunks is a single father to a three year old daughter and Inuyasha and Kagome are parents to a four year old son. They all become friends when their kids become really good friends.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a hectic morning; Trunks was running late because Kari shut his alarm off.

Inuyasha and Kagome were running late because Akio just didn't want to go to daycare that day.

**With Trunks:**

"Come on Kari; we're going to be late." Trunks said as he picked up his three year old daughter.

Trunks was now eighteen; he was fourteen when his teacher seduced him and used him to get back at her cheating husband. He was fifteen when she gave birth to his daughter while in prison; he got full custody as soon as she was born.

His hair is now down to his shoulders and he has some muscles; but he wasn't too overbearing.

Kari is a shy little girl with shoulder length purple hair tied up in buns with a little wave to it and red ribbons, red eyes and was short for her age. Her favorite color is pink and she always wears a heart necklace she was given from her grandmother.

"Daddy…" Kari started as he started walking out of the house.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked holding her close.

"Keys." Kari said softly.

"Oh shit! I mean shoot." Trunks said going back in to get his car keys.

"Daddy...you said a bad word." Kari said with a smile.

"I know…I'll give you two dollars when you get home later." Trunks said strapping her into the car.

**With Inuyasha & Kagome:**

"Akio, come on; you need to go to daycare!" Kagome exclaimed, banging on the bedroom door.

"No; I'm not going back to that place!" Akio yelled from his room.

"Listen to your mother or you'll regret it!" Inuyasha yelled; he about had enough.

"What are you going to do; ground me?" Akio asked from his room.

"You'll see what I can do." Inuyasha mumbled as he disappeared for a few minutes.

Inuyasha was now nineteen and Kagome was eighteen; they both looked the same as when they were fourteen and fifteen...when Kagome became pregnant.

Akio is a stubborn little boy with short black hair and amber colored eyes and is a little tall for his age. His favorite color is blue and he is usually seen sucking on a sucker.

"Watch out." Inuyasha said as he took a screwdriver to Akio's door; he took that sucker off.

"Now you have no door. Come on." Inuyasha said as he picked Akio up and took him to the car.

"Late again Mrs. Ikashi?" An older lady asked in a tone that read "I figured as much."

"Sorry...he was being stubborn and then there was traffic. It won't happen again." Kagome said, bowing in apology.

"We'll see." The lady said as Inuyasha pushed Akio into the room.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at her son.

Akio really wasn't a mama's or daddy's boy; he loved both of his parents equally...but they pissed him off a lot.

"Hi...sorry I'm late...I overslept and then got lost trying to find this place." Trunks said out of breath as Kari stood there giggling.

"And who are you?" The lady asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm Trunks Briefs; I'm here to drop of my daughter, Kari Briefs. Today's her first day. I called and talked to a Miss Hale." Trunks said looking at the lady.

"Yes, that would be me. It's nice to meet you. If she'd like to go on in, she's welcome to." The lady, Miss Hale said kindly.

"Ok...go on baby." Trunks said looking at Kari.

"Daddy?" Kari asked scared and then the tears started.

"Oh it's ok; I'll be back in a few hours. I have to go to work." Trunks said kneeling in front of Kari.

"I'll show her around." A little boy said coming out of the room.

"Thank you Yuki." Miss Hale said with a smile.

"Bye daddy…" Kari said going into the room with this Yuki kid.

"Don't worry; she'll be really well taken care of here." Miss Hale said with a smile.

"Ok." Trunks said before Miss Hale just walked into the room and shut the door.

"You'll get used to that… Your daughter is really adorable." Kagome said with a smile.

"She is a cute little thing." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Thank you." Trunks said with a smile.

"So you're Trunks Briefs? You start up at the gym today as a trainer?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes; you've heard of me?" Trunks asked confused.

"Yeah, I work there as a trainer as well. The boss/owner is kind of a hardass though." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"You have no idea…" Trunks sighed.

"You sound like you know him." Kagome said as they started walking out.

"He's my dad; I had no choice coming into this job. I needed my parents' help with Kari…" Trunks sighed.

"What about her mother?" Kagome asked curious.

"She's in jail. She not only used me to get back with her boyfriend or whatever. That, and she was my teacher… Yeah, not my proudest moments. But I love my Kari; she's the most important person in my life." Trunks said seriously.

"That's how we feel about our Akio. You look young; are you a teen parent?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"What? I'm just asking!" Inuyasha shot back.

"You don't just ask that!" Kagome exclaimed embarrassed.

"No, it's ok. Yes, I'm a teen parent; that's why her mother is in jail. What about you two?" Trunks asked as they got to their cars.

"Yes, we're teen parents as well." Kagome said simply.

"Cool...it's nice to actually know other teen parents. I don't know many." Trunks said seriously.

"Neither do we." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well…I'd better be heading to work; my dad's already going to kill me because I'm late." Trunks said getting into his car.

"I'll see you there." Inuyasha said as he got into his car; he had to drop Kagome off at home. He had just enough time to drive her home and then make it to work...so long as the traffic agreed with him.

That was earlier:

This is now…

"Hello?" Trunks asked answering his phone.

"Mr. Briefs, it's Miss Hale." Miss Hale said on the other end.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks asked as his father came up behind him along with Inuyasha.

"We had an incident today…" Miss Hale started.

"What happened? Is Kari ok?" Trunks asked right away.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly; an argument broke out between your daughter, Yuki and the Ikashi boy. I'm calling you, Yuki's parents and the Ikashi's boy's parents so that we can get to the bottom of this. Could you please come in?" Miss Hale asked on her end.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Trunks said seriously.

"Thanks so much." Miss Hale said before they hung up.

"What's going on?" Vegeta and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

Apparently something happened between Kari, your son and another boy; Miss Hale wants us all to come in." Trunks said calmly...or as calmly as he could.

"Ok. Well what are we waiting for; let's go." Inuyasha said as he left first.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"What's going on?" Kagome asked when they all met up at the daycare.

"I'm not sure; I was just told that there was an incident." Trunks said right away.

"That's what I was told as well." Kagome said panicked.

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. and Mrs. Ikashi; please come this way." The principal of the daycare said coming over to the three.

"What's going on?" Trunks and Inuyasha demanded.

"Come with me; we'll talk in private." The principal said calmly.

**In The Office:**

"Kari, are you ok?" Trunks asked right away when he seen Kari sitting there looking like she had been crying.

Akio and Yuki were also there.

"Akio, what happened?" Kagome asked looking at her son.

"That's what we'd like to know." A man, assumed to be Yuki's father said as his wife stood there next to him.

"That's the Briefs kid." The wife said looking at her husband.

"So you're Vegeta and Bulma's kid; it's nice to finally meet you. Although, I didn't expect you to be such a young father. I'm Koji and this is my wife Mia." The man, Koji said reaching out to shake Trunks's hand.

"Hi. Now can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"What was our son doing this time?" Inuyasha asked annoyed; they were often called in.

"He was bothering Kari. He wouldn't leave her alone so she went to hit him, but hit me instead by mistake." Yuki said walking up.

"Dats a lie!" Kari cried running over.

"Kari, you need to relax." Miss Hale said calmly; she wanted Akio out of her daycare; she hated him. This was all that she needed was for Kari to cooperate.

"I want to hear what she has to say." Trunks said seriously.

"So do we." Kagome said seriously; she was tired of all the bullshit about Akio being a bad kid.

"Go ahead Kari." Trunks said calmly.

"Nobody wanted to play with me 'cause I the new girl. Nobody 'cept Yuki and Akio. But when I tried to talk to Akio, Yuki would pull me away. I finally got to talk to Akio and he was very nice to me; we were talking when Yuki came over. He tried to pull me away again; but I held my ground like you teach me. Then he started saying mean things to Akio and pushed me away…and then he tried to kiss me. So I hit him. I'm sorry daddy, but I didn't want him to kiss me…not after he pushed me and be mean to Akio." Kari said; this was the most she ever really talked.

"I see. Akio, is this true?" The principal asked.

"Why are you asking him? All he does is lie." Miss Hale said annoyed.

"Miss Hale, that's enough. Akio?" The principal asked seriously.

"Yes it's true. But what does it matter? You'll just side with Yuki; you always do." Akio said annoyed.

"It matters a great deal. Mr. and Mrs. Haru, you're going to have to find Yuki a different day care; we don't tolerate bullying or kissing here. He can't come back; this is the third complaint I've gotten about him. Akio, you pushed Yuki, so you'll be suspended for a week. And Kari, you did hit Yuki, you'll also be suspended for a week. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The principal asked seriously.

"Yes…" Everyone said at the same time.

"Come on; you're going to have to come to work with me I guess…" Trunks said picking Kari up.

"What are we going to do with you?" Kagome sighed as she took Akio's hand.

"I'll talk to my dad; I'll get him to allow Akio at the gym for the week." Trunks said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked looking at Trunks in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the least I can do." Trunks said calmly.

"I sowee." Kari said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I'm actually very proud of you. You don't let anyone push you around. And you definitely don't let anyone hurt you or do something you don't like." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Akio, can we be friends?" Kari asked looking at very shocked Akio.

"Uh…uh…sure." Akio said somewhat shocked.

"Yay my first real friend!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Yay, Akio has a friend!" Kagome exclaimed happily, embarrassing Akio…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Week Later:**

It had been a week since Akio and Kari had been suspended and they were enjoying their time with their fathers at the gym; Akio also enjoyed time with his mother.

**Flashback:**

**Day 1: Monday:**

"Daddy, why are we at gampa's gym?" Kari asked when they entered the gym.

"Because you got suspended from daycare and I can't leave you home alone. Hey dad…" Trunks explained to Kari and then seen his father.

"Hi; how's my little princess?" Vegeta asked looking at Kari.

Vegeta loves Kari very much and he would do anything for her; but he thinks that Trunks is incredibly stupid for falling for his teacher's drama and getting her pregnant.

He will always love Trunks, but they don't really speak unless Bulma makes them.

"Gampa." Kari said embarrassed as she sat in Trunks's arms.

"She has a new friend." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh really now? Is it Inuyasha Ikashi's kid?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Yes." Trunks answered as Inuyasha walked in with Akio.

"You must be Akio. Kari, give him the rules." Vegeta said looking at his granddaughter.

"Don't touch the new machines up front; we can use the older ones in the back; but we MUST be careful. Stay out of the clients' ways and if we need anything to leave daddy and your daddy alone and go get gampa. Oh, and stay out of the basement; it's full of gampa's naughty stuff." Kari explained calmly.

"Ok, that's enough of that. Just go play…in the back." Vegeta said seriously, embarrassed.

"Ok. Come on Akio." Kari said happily as she dragged Akio to the back.

That afternoon they spent jumping up and down on the stepper machine.

**Two Hours Later:**

"I'm hungry…but daddy forgot my lunch at the daycare place…" Kari said softly.

"So did my parents…" Akio mumbled.

"I'll be right back." Kari said as she got up.

"Daddy?" Kari asked softly; he was on his break.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked kindly.

"You swore earlier. Akio and I is hungry; can I has my two dollars now?" Kari asked softly.

"Shoot; I forgot your lunch didn't I?" Trunks asked looking at Kari.

"Yes…" Kari mumbled.

"Here's five dollars. Get something for Akio as well." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said as she went running away.

"Do you like orange juice?" Kari asked looking at Akio.

"Yeah, I suppose." Akio said looking at her confused.

He was going to ask her why, but she was gone before that was possible.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Akio was sitting on a treadmill when Kari came back holding a sandwich of some sort, some orange juice, paper plates and dixie cups.

"Where did you get those?" Akio asked shocked.

"The machine with all the food and drinks. Daddy gave me five dollars. Originally it was just supposed to be two for swearing, but he gave me five. That means I'll have to pay him back later…but that's ok." Kari said happily.

"You get money for swearing?" Akio asked confused.

"No; I get money for every time daddy swears. Depending on what he says depends on what I get. He said the "SH" word this morning, so I get two dollars. The "F" word gets me five dollars; he says that and the "D" word a lot...especially the "D" word." Kari explained.

"I wish my parents did that." Akio said looking at the food.

"I'm sorry...do they swear a lot?" Kari asked as she struggled to open her sandwich.

"Give me that…please. My dad does; mom doesn't…or at least not around me. Here. Do you want your juice as well?" Akio asked after explaining.

"Yes please. Daddy doesn't like swearing around me; he doesn't want me swearing. Do you swear?" Kari asked as Akio got the juice open.

"A little…when mom's not around; she'd kill me if she heard me swearing. Here." Akio said as handed her the juice.

"Oh. Thank you." Kari said as she carefully poured the juice into the cups and split the sandwich in two.

"You're welcome. Ummm...what are you doing?" Akio asked looking at Kari.

"Here you go; juice and sandwich for you and me." Kari said handing Akio half of the sandwich and a cup of orange juice.

"Are you sure?" Akio asked shocked.

"Uh-huh." Kari said with a big goofy smile.

"Thank you." Akio said taking the food and drink.

"You're welcome." Kari said with a smile.

After they were done eating they sat there for a little while before Kari leaned her head on Akio's shoulder.

"Is this ok?" Kari asked softly.

"Ye-yeah." Akio stuttered out.

'I feel so safe with Akio...like with daddy. I don't understand why others are so mean to and don't want to be friends with Akio; he's very nice.' Kari thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

'What is this feeling? Nobody has ever liked me before; let alone a girl. Actually, most girls my age or younger are afraid of me; but not this girl; she wants to be friends. I've been in that daycare for a year now and I haven't had one single friend. That's always been fine by me… But now that I have a girl who wants to be my friend…I couldn't imagine not having a friend. I just hope I can keep her as a friend.' Akio thought to himself; he fell asleep shortly after Kari did.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Kagome, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"I came here to get you and Akio; and I walked. Don't give me that look; we only live half an hour away on foot. Plus I'm sure the kids are hungry; we forgot their lunches at the daycare. Hi Trunks." Kagome said with a polite smile.

"I gave Kari five dollars for food and drink earlier for her and Akio. But thank you for getting their lunch." Trunks said looking at Kagome.

"Where are they anyways; it seems quiet." Kagome said looking at Trunks and Inuyasha.

"I don't know; they've been rather quiet for the last few hours." Inuyasha said looking around.

"If you mean Kari and Akio; they're asleep in the back." Vegeta said walking by.

"Oh…awww!" Kagome cooed when they seen the kids.

Akio was laying on his back with his arms above his head while Kari laid with her head on and arm across his stomach.

"They're actually kind of cute." Inuyasha said looking at the two.

"They're totally cute; what are you talking about? What do you think Trunks?" Kagome asked looking from the kids to Trunks.

"They're cute, but it's time I get her home." Trunks said as he went to pick Kari up.

"Mmmm…daddy?" Kari asked confused.

"Hi baby; it's time to go home now." Trunks said putting her over his shoulder.

"Ok. Bye-bye Akio." Kari said softly as she laid her head on Trunks's shoulder.

"Bye." Akio said waving back.

**Day 5: Friday:**

"Well, today is our last day. Are you ready to go back to daycare on Monday; Trunks and Inuyasha didn't work the weekends.

"No…" Akio and Kari said right away.

"Why not?" Trunks, Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"That place sucks." Was Akio's answer.

"I wanna stay here with you and gampa." Kari said sadly.

For some reason Akio hated seeing Kari sad.

Trunks was about to say something when Vegeta came in.

"As much as I love seeing you everyday, we can't have kids running around here all the time. Granted, yes, you two have been really well behaved; this isn't a place for kids." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes gampa." Kari said as she walked away; Akio following her.

"I think those two are going to end up dating when they're older." Kagome said with a smile.

"Please don't say that; I don't want to picture her dating yet…" Trunks said holding his head.

"Sorry…but just look at them; they're just so cute together." Kagome said happily.

"As long as she's happy and he doesn't hurt her." Trunks said calmly.

"Right. Same goes for him." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"At least we can all agree on that." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…it's great; get to work." Vegeta said annoyed as he went to his office.

"That's my dad for you." Trunks sighed.

"I see. Well, I'll you after work." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha before she left.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"No. I don't have time. I have Kari and my job; they take up all my time. I don't mind Kari, but I'd rather have a different job so I could spend more time with her." Trunks sighed.

"I know how you feel." Inuyasha said as they went their separate ways to work with their clients…


	3. Chapter 3

**With Trunks & Kari:**

"Ok, are you ready to go to daycare?" Trunks asked looking at Kari.

"I guess…" Kari mumbled.

"You'll get to see Akio." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kari said with a smile.

"You really like Akio, don't you?" Trunks asked looking at Kari as he picked her up.

"Yeah…he's my friend." Kari said with a smile.

"I'm glad you have a little friend now." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kari said happily.

"Well, let's get going; we're going to be on time today." Trunks said as he walked out of the house.

**With Inuyasha, Kagome & Akio:**

"Well come on…" Akio said as he walked to the front door.

"Where to?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"To daycare." Akio said simply.

"You want to go to daycare?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"He wants to see Kari. I'm so glad he finally has a friend." Kagome said happily.

"You mean girlfriend." Inuyasha said making Akio blush.

"She's just my friend!" Akio exclaimed blushing like crazy.

"Uh-huh…we'll see how long that lasts." Inuyasha said as they got into the car.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Wow, you're actually on time." Miss Hale said looking at Akio.

"Sorry…oh hello." Trunks said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ikashi and Mr. Briefs…could you please follow me? Please bring Akio and Kari with as well." The principal of the daycare said seriously.

"I wonder what's going on…" Trunks sighed as he picked Kari up.

"I don't know…they haven't been here in a week." Kagome said as they walked to the principal's office.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked right away.

"Well with all that happened last week we figured it best if they go into a different daycare here; we have many daycare teachers and we would like to place them both with Mr. Gage; he has a pretty small class and we figured they would do better there." The principal said calmly.

"As long as I have a place for Kari to go I'm fine." Trunks said calmly.

"It's about time." Inuyasha said in annoyance; he, Kagome and Akio hated Miss Hale.

"You really don't like her do you?" Trunks asked looking at Inuyasha.

"No; all the times she said Akio was being bad…it was never him." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Well, sometimes it was." Kagome said pointing out a fact.

"But most of the time, it wasn't." Inuyasha said pointing out his fact.

"Anyways, they start in Mr. Gage's class today; he's in room 45. Please head out and I hope to never have to see any of you in here again." The principal said sending them all out.

"Room 45…" Trunks said as they started walking the halls.

"Are you the parents of Akio Ikashi and Kari Briefs?" A man behind them called.

"Yes." Trunks, Inuyasha and Kagome replied as they stopped.

"I'm Mr. Gage; your kids are in my class now. You passed right by." The man Mr. Gage said calmly.

"Oh…" Trunks and Kagome said looking at each other.

"Don't worry about it; most people pass my class the first two or three times. Here we are." Mr. Gage said showing them his room; it was decent sized…but smaller than all the rest.

"How many kids do you have in your class?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Well…with Akio and Kari now I have twelve kids ages three and four." Mr. Gage said calmly.

"It's a small class…" Inuyasha said looking in.

"Yeah…I get all the "trouble makers." But they're really not; they're all really good kids.

"Uncle Trunks." A little girl with black hair and eyes said coming up.

"Pan." Kari said with a smile.

"You're Pan's uncle?" Mr. Gage asked shocked.

"In a way; her father and I are best friends." Trunks said calmly.

"So Kari and Pan are already friends?" Mr. Gage asked looking at the two girls.

"Not really; they have very different interests and when we bring them to play together, they go their own ways. But they're generally really good around each other." Trunks explained calmly.

"Oh Inuyasha, Trunks…" A lady with long brown hair said calmly.

"Sango…I didn't know you came here. You have kids?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Hi Sango." Trunks said calmly.

"Yeah I have twins in Mr. Gage's class and a new born, who is at home with their father." Sango said calmly.

"I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's wife." Kagome said introducing herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you; he talks about you a lot. I'm Sango; your husband is my trainer." Sango said with a smile.

"Hi Momo, Sakura." Mr. Gage said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Gage." The girls said as they went into the classroom.

Both girls had short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well it's time to start daycare." Mr. Gage said with a smile.

"Have a good day; I'll be by in a few hours." Trunks said looking at Kari.

"Yes daddy." Kari said sadly.

"You; no causing trouble and no getting kicked out." Inuyasha said as Kagome hugged Akio.

"Yes mom, dad." Akio said as he went into the class room, leading Kari in as well.

"Don't worry; Akio and Kari will be well taken care of." Mr. Gage said with a smile before entering his room.

"Ok kiddies, we have two new students to add to our classroom." Mr. Gage said with a smile.

"Yay!" The other kids exclaimed happily.

"Everyone, this is Akio Ikashi and Kari Briefs. Everyone introduce yourselves starting with Pan." Mr. Gage said as he had everyone sit in a circle.

"My name is Pan Son, I'm four and I know Kari already." Pan said calmly passing a ball to the right.

"My name is Momo Monk, I'm three and I have a twin sister." Momo said happily.

"My name is Sakura Monk, I'm three and Momo is my twin." Sakura said happily.

"My name is Haru Hasu, I'm four and I know Akio." A boy with blue hair and green eyes said calmly.

"My name is Niko Cross, I'm four and I have a twin sister." A boy with short light brown hair and eyes said calmly.

"My name is Nikki Cross, I'm four and Niko is my twin brother." A girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes said happily.

"I'm Coal Sear, I'm three and I'm an only child." A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said with a smile.

"I'm Shippo Fox, I'm three and I'm an orphan who was just adopted." A boy with orange hair and green eyes said happily.

"I'm Nina Gold, I'm four, almost five; this is my last year here." A girl with long purple hair and red eyes said calmly.

…

"Akio, it's your turn to share." Mr. Gage said seriously.

"My name is Akio Ikashi, I'm four and Kari is my best friend." Akio said simply.

"Kari?" Mr. Gage asked; she was looking down fiddling with her fingers.

"My name is Kari Briefs, I'm three…and Akio is my only friend." Kari said shyly.

"Very good. I don't know about changing who your best friends are; but you will make more friends this year. That is the goal at least." Mr. Gage said with a smile.

**With Inuyasha & Trunks:**

"You really don't think about dating?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"I have; but Kari is still so young. I really don't want to bring someone new in that sense into her life yet. If it should happen that I meet someone, they have to understand that Kari comes first." Trunks said seriously.

"I hear that. Akio will probably be our only child; Kagome almost didn't make it through his birth; there were a lot of complications. So…Akio is our miracle child. And shortly after Akio was born, we were married. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Kagome at my side." Inuyasha explained with a smile.

"Do you see your parents much?" Trunks asked as they got fifteen minutes to work out before their next clients come around.

"Both my parents are dead and Kagome's mom sees us from time to time. She wasn't thrilled that I got Kagome pregnant when she was fourteen. But she loves Akio very much; and she's pretty cool." Inuyasha said as they lifted weights.

"That's so great. My parents both love Kari more than anything…with the exception of me and my sister. My mom still dotes on me, but my dad…well he looks at me differently; he just sees me a screw up. But at least he loves Kari; that's all that matters to me." Trunks said seriously.

"Trunks, can I talk to you before your client gets here?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Yeah." Trunks said following him to the main office.

"What is it?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"You really think I think you're a screw up?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Of course; you treat me as such. You always give me looks and say how I was lucky that you loved Kari so much." Trunks said looking at his father.

"I don't think you're a screw up. An idiot, yes; but you're not a screw up. I love you, Bulla and Kari very much. You three and your mother are the most important people in my life. I think you made a stupid mistake; but I love that little girl more than life itself…and I will do anything to protect her. You are an idiot, but you're not a screw up; and I love you very much." Vegeta said seriously.

"I love you too dad. I just wish you'd control how you talk around Kari." Trunks said looking at Vegeta.

"I'll do my best to try." Vegeta said calmly.

"That'll work I suppose. Oh, you owe Kari $43.00 for all the swearing from the other night." Trunks said calmly.

"That's going to be one rich child…" Vegeta sighed as Trunks left the office.

"Why is Kari a rich child?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the bathroom; he wasn't trying to eavesdrop.

"We give Kari money for if we swear around her. $1.00 for damn or any variation of damn, $2.00 for shit and $5.00 for fuck or any variation of fuck. She makes a lot of money off of my dad…unfortunately. I try not to swear around her, but every now and then something comes out. Of course once she reaches a certain age she'll stop getting money for us swearing and I'm sure because of my dad she'll pick it up quickly." Trunks sighed.

"That sounds crazy…but hey, whatever works for you. My client's in; have to get to work." Inuyasha said as Sango came in.

"Yeah, my client's here as well." Trunks said calmly as they went their separate ways.

**Several Hours Later:**

**At Daycare:**

"Hi, I'm here for Akio and Kari; Trunks called and said I was picking her up as well." Kagome said looking at Mr. Gage.

"Yes of course; Akio, Kari, time to go home." Mr. Gage called.

"Where's daddy?" Kari asked confused.

"He and Akio's dad had to work late today; he asked that I pick you up today. I hope that's ok. He'll just pick you up at our place today." Kagome said calmly.

"Ok." Kari said softly as she walked out with Kagome and Akio.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Akio, why don't you show Kari your room?" Kagome suggested as they got home.

"Ok; come on." Akio said leading her to his room.

"No door?" Kari asked confused.

"No…my dad took it down." Akio said as he showed her around.

"Why?" Kari asked confused.

"Because I mouthed off to him…" Akio admitted calmly.

"Oh…I see." Kari said softly as she climbed up onto Akio's bed with him.

After a few minutes Kari and Akio fell asleep; there was an unexpected fire and nap time was skipped.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Sorry we're late." Inuyasha said as he and Trunks entered the house.

"Where's Kari?" Trunks asked looking around.

"She and Akio are asleep in his bed; they must've been tired." Kagome said as she made dinner.

"Don't they have nap time at daycare?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"It was canceled." Akio said walking out.

"Is Kari still asleep? What do you mean it was canceled?" Kagome asked as she, Inuyasha and Trunks stared at Akio.

"There was a fire and nap time was canceled." Akio explained.

"What?!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Trunks exclaimed pissed off.

"You didn't know? The principal said he was going to contact all the parents so they knew." Akio said calmly.

"I'm pulling Kari from that place. How could they not contact me?" Trunks asked pissed off.

"I don't know…but I'm pulling Akio as well." Kagome said seriously.

"Who will watch him?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I can watch him; I can watch Kari as well. I'm cheaper than that place by far. And I'm sure the kids would really like that." Kagome said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked looking at Kagome.

"Of course. Kari's such a sweet little girl." Kagome said seriously.

"Ok." Trunks said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Kari asked weakly as she walked out of Akio's room.

"Hi baby. What's wrong?" Trunks asked when he seen how pale she was.

"I can't breathe…" Kari wheezed.

"Where's your inhaler?" Trunks asked; but she collapsed.

"She has an inhaler?" Akio asked confused.

"Principal took it away…" Kari said weakly.

"Why?" Trunks asked as he held onto Kari.

"Something about drugs…" Kari said weakly before passing out.

"Hold on." Trunks said getting his bag; he had an emergency inhaler for her.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kari asked after she used her emergency inhaler.

"I'm going to talk to that school. Stay with and behave for Mrs. Kagome." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said deeply breathing.

"Mr. Briefs, how may I help you?" The principal asked calmly.

"Where is my daughter's inhaler?" Trunks asked seriously.

"And why weren't we told about the fire you had here?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"Here." The principal said handing Trunks the inhaler.

"Why would you take this from her; she as asthma and could've died! She's not using this for drugs; she doesn't even know what drugs are!" Trunks exclaimed pissed off.

"It's procedure." The principal said seriously.

"You know what procedure is? I'm pulling Kari out of this place and I'll see you in court." Trunks said walking away; Inuyasha following before he did something he'd regret…


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word, Trunks took the principal of that daycare to court and sued him for failing to let him know there was fire and mainly for taking Kari's inhaler and keeping it from her.

Trunks won both cases.

Inuyasha and Kagome also sued and won as did several others.

**Two Months Later: At a Park:**

"So what have you been up to? We haven't seen you since the court case." Kagome said looking at Trunks.

"I haven't seen you at work." Inuyasha said looking at Trunks.

"I took three months off to spend with just Kari. I took her to Paris, Germany and England; we spent two weeks in each. She got you two and Akio something from each place. And then next week I'm taking her to the local water park; she wanted to know if Akio could come with." Trunks said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"That sounds like a lot of fun; we can't get Akio to go on a plane period. But I'm sure he'd like that. And she didn't have to do that." Kagome said with a smile.

"She wanted to; she even spent her own money. She was so proud of herself." Trunks said with a smile as they watched Kari and Akio play on the playground.

"Did she use her swear money?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"No; she used her lawsuit money." Trunks said calmly.

"Her lawsuit money?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Yeah; I gave her the money from the inhaler part of the lawsuit. It was her inhaler, so the money belongs to her. That's what I think anyways. I did put half of it away for important stuff though like schooling or food or stuff like that." Trunks said calmly.

"That's always nice and great. We put all of the money we got from the suit into his schooling and such." Kagome said with a smile; she, Inuyasha and Trunks have all become good friends.

"So…when do you start work then?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks; he missed shooting the shit with him before and after they seen their clients.

"The week after next." Trunks sighed.

"You don't want to come back?" Inuyasha asked kind of upset.

"No, I do; I'll just miss spending time with Kari." Trunks said seriously.

"Yeah, I can understand that. You and her are really close, aren't you?" Kagome asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, very. She's such a shy girl though; I was almost sure she wouldn't ever have any friends. And then we met you and Akio." Trunks said smiling at his daughter as she ran across a bridge.

"I know how you feel; I wasn't sure Akio was ever going to have friends. But, like his father he's very stubborn and broodish. It seems to me that they really like each other." Kagome said happily.

"You're already planning our son's future again… As they get older they might not even like each other anymore." Inuyasha said seriously.

"No…I think they'll be friends forever." Kagome said with a smile.

"They may fall in love…but for now they're both too young to realize what love is." Trunks said calmly. Truth was, he didn't want to think of Kari in love at all. He knows it'll happen eventually; but for now she was young and innocent.

"Yes, I agree." Inuyasha said while Kagome huffed.

'I love her.' Akio thought to himself with a smile.

'I want ice cream.' Kari thought to herself as she ran to her dad.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked picking Kari up.

"I want ice cream." Kari said with a smile.

"Is that how we ask?" Trunks asked as Akio came up.

"Can we get ice cream pease?" Kari asked innocently.

"That's better. Yeah, we can go get ice cream; you're very red in the face anyways. Would you like to join us?" Trunks asked Akio, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sure, we'd love to." Kagome said happily.

"Is this place new?" Inuyasha asked once they got to an ice cream parlor.

"No; this has been here since I was a kid. Kari loves this place; plus it's the only place that makes ice cream with lactose free milk or cream." Trunks said calmly.

"Kari's lactose intolerant?" Kagome asked shocked; Trunks drinks milk like no tomorrow.

"Yes and no. Regular milk and ice cream are the only things that bother her; she eats regular yogurt and sour cream and stuff like that. But for some reason regular milk and ice cream make her very sick." Trunks explained calmly.

"Wow…" Kagome said astonished.

"Welcome to Kid Friendly Ice Creamery; what can I get for you? Oh Trunks; the normal? Lactose free Fudge Swirl for Kari and Regular Nutrageous for you?" The lady at the front asked.

"Yes pease." Kari said happily.

"Yes; thank you Tiara. These are my friends; they're with us as well." Trunks said with a smile.

"Ok; how may I help you?" Tiara asked kindly.

"What do you want Akio?" Kagome asked looking at her son.

"Mint Oreo Chocolate Chip please." Akio said calmly.

"I'll have Triple Chocolate Chunk." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I think I want strawberry." Kagome said happily.

"Ok, I'll have that out for you in a little bit. The kids can play in the play area if you want." Tiara said happily.

"Thank you." Kagome said as they found a table.

"Daddy, can I play in the balls?" Kari asked softly.

"Not right now; maybe after you eat your ice cream." Trunks said seriously.

"Awww…ok…" Kari said sadly.

"You just got done playing at the park and you're still red in the face. The last thing we need is for you to get sick or pass out again." Trunks said looking at Kari.

"Yes daddy." Kari said as they waited for ice cream.

"Is there something wrong with Kari? I mean asides from her asthma?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"She has asthma, ADD and is a little slower than most kids her age; but when she was two she had meningitis. She was one of the lucky kids who survived. At the time I was working two jobs and I took her to a babysitter. One of the kid's parents didn't believe in vaccinations and ended up getting everyone sick; all twelve kids got meningitis; only Kari and four others survived. She survived yes, but she suffers from the side effects and always will. It affected her brain most of all; so she's slower physically and mentally; she gets tired faster, repeats herself often, falls over from time to time and she shakes when she walks from time to time." Trunks explained with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I remember hearing about that on the news." Kagome said sadly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ice cream!" Kari exclaimed happily, bouncing in her seat as Tiara brought over the ice cream.

"Yes; now calm down." Trunks said placing his hand on her head.

Akio was just watching Kari and that's when he decided he would always protect her.

"One lactose free Fudge Swirl, one regular Mint Oreo Chocolate Chip, one regular Nutrageous, one regular Triple Chocolate Chunk and one regular Strawberry." Tiara said passing everyone their ice creams.

"Thank you." Everyone said at the same time.

"Have a nice day." Tiara said with a smile before heading back to the counter.

"She seems nice." Kagome said with a smile.

"So does her girlfriend; she's a lesbian." Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh…" 'Damnit…' Kagome said in shock and then thought to herself annoyed.

"Why do you want me to get a girlfriend so bad?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I don't really know…" Kagome said honestly causing Trunks to just stare at her.

"She's a hopeless romantic." Akio said eating his ice cream.

"Akio!" Kagome exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's true…" Inuyasha said as the kids ate their ice cream.

"That's really nice of you; but I'm happy being single." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Kagome sighed, giving up.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

"Kari, are you ok?" Akio asked looking at Kari and her half melted ice cream.

"I tired…" Kari said leaning against Trunks.

"Do you want to go home?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes…" Kari said softly; she was the only one who didn't finish her ice cream and they were waiting on her.

"Ok." Trunks sighed as he got out and picked Kari up.

As soon as Kari leaned her head on Trunks's shoulder she was out cold.

"Is she going to be ok?" Akio asked concerned.

"Yeah; she's just had a long day and hasn't had her nap." Trunks said looking at Akio; that's when noticed the look of severe worry in his eyes.

'He's so young…does he really know what love is? I know Kari doesn't…but then again…maybe she does…' Trunks thought to himself as he threw away their plastic bowls.

"Well, we'll let you go." Kagome said calmly.

"It was fun; we should do this more often." Inuyasha said as Trunks shifted Kari a little.

"Yes we should. Call me or something if it's ok if Akio can go to the water park with us." Trunks said seriously.

"He can go; it'll give Inuyasha and I time alone. Just give us a time." Kagome said with a smile.

"Can you drop him off at nine in the morning?" Trunks asked calmly.

"That's just fine." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok. Unless we see you before then, we'll see you then." Trunks said before taking Kari home to lay her down in bed…


	5. Chapter 5

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Good morning; you're early. Where's Inuyasha?" Trunks asked opening the door to reveal Kagome and Akio.

"Yeah…Inuyasha wanted to have the day to ourselves; he's at home getting stuff ready for a special day. Where's Kari?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She's still asleep; she was up pretty late having panic attacks. I don't really know why, but she was. So we might be going a bit later. You said you didn't mind him spending a night or two at the hotel?" Trunks asked looking at Kagome.

"No; have at it. It just means more time for me and Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok; you can go and watch TV if you want." Trunks said looking at Akio.

"Ok." Akio said calmly as he went to the living room.

"You behave for Trunks." Kagome said seriously.

"I will. Love you." Akio said as he sat on the couch.

"Love you too; see you in a few days. See you in a few days." Kagome said before leaving.

"See you in a few days." Trunks said before shutting the door; he then went to check up on Kari. She was still asleep, so he went to have a serious talk with Akio.

"Ok…we need to talk." Trunks said seriously as he sat next to Akio.

"What about?" Akio asked looking at Trunks.

"I know you're smarter then you let on. And I can see it in your eyes; you know exactly what love is, don't you? You love Kari; I can see it in your eyes." Trunks said looking at Akio.

"Yes, I'm smart; but everyone knows that. I'm not really surprised you can see how I feel about Kari; you are her father after all. Yes, I love Kari." Akio said not bothering to try to hide it or lie about it.

"You do realize that she has no clue what that kind of love is right now, right?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes, I know." Akio answered back.

"What if she doesn't ever feel the same way about you as you do about her?" Trunks asked looking at Akio.

"It'll hurt, but I won't try to stop her from finding who she does love; I'll just love her from afar." Akio explained.

"And if when you grow up and find you don't love her anymore?" Trunks asked seriously.

"That won't happen. I don't really like other people asides from my family and you and Kari. I guess I'm like my father in that aspect." Akio said looking at Trunks.

"Ok then…" Trunks started, but they were interrupted.

"Daddy?" Kari asked walking out of her room; she tripped over a rug.

"Kari, are you ok?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Yeah…I ok." Kari said rubbing her eyes.

"I got a surprise for you." Trunks said picking her up.

"What?" Kari asked confused.

"Guess who's here already?" Trunks asked taking her to the living room.

"Who?" Kari asked confused until Trunks set her down.

"Akio!" Kari cried happily as she ran to and hugged Akio, shocking him; he had never been hugged quite like that before.

"Hi." Akio said looking at Kari.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me Akio was here already; I'm still in my jammies!" Kari cried as she ran back to her room to get changed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akio asked confused.

"No…she's just spazzy like that sometimes." Trunks said walking over to Kari's room.

"Daddy, don't look!" Kari cried.

"Kari, you need to put your swimsuit on. We're going to the water park remember?" Trunks asked getting Kari's swimsuit.

"Oh right." Kari said with a smile.

"Now hold still." Trunks said calmly as he got her out of her pajamas and into her purple one piece swimsuit.

"Do you has a swimsuit too?" Kari asked looking at Akio.

"I'm wearing mine." Akio said confused.

"Remember, boys just wear swim shorts; Akio's just wearing a shirt as well. Now if you'd hold still I get your shirt on over your swimsuit." Trunks said putting a long shirt on Kari.

"Daddy…I can put my shirt on by myself." Kari said embarrassed.

"Kari…no attitude or I'll call Kagome to come get Akio; and you and I will stay home. Is that what you want?" Trunks asked sternly.

"No daddy; sorry daddy." Kari said softly.

"Now go watch TV with Akio; I'm going to go get ready and then we'll be on our way." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Kari said happily.

"So…what have you been up to?" Akio asked Kari.

"Playing with my toys and watching TV…waiting for today." Kari said with a smile.

"That excited to go to a water park?" Akio asked looking at Kari.

"No…not really; I get to spend the day with you." Kari said happily making Akio blush.

"Huh? Are you sick; you're very red." Kari said feeling Akio's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked coming out of his room to find Kari sitting on Akio feeling his forehead.

"He was very red; I was just making sure he wasn't sick." Kari said crawling off of Akio.

Trunks walked over to Akio and felt his forehead.

"He's just fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Kari said satisfied with that.

"Are you two ready to go?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yeah." Kari and Akio said happily.

**An Hour Later:**

"Ok, we're here." Trunks said as he got Kari and Akio out of the car.

"It's so big." Kari said looking around.

"Uncle Gohan." Kari said all of the sudden.

"Yes, I know; he can try to sneak up on me all he wants, but I know he's there." Trunks said dodging a punch.

"Kari…you weren't supposed to say anything…" Gohan said with a smile.

"I knew you were there before she said anything and you know it." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes…I know…" Gohan said defeated.

"Hi Pan." Trunks said looking at Pan.

"Hi Uncle Trunks, Kari, Akio." Pan said looking at the water park.

"Hi Pan…" Kari said softly; Pan always picks on Kari.

"Daddy, can we please go to the water park now?" Pan asked becoming impatient.

"Just hold on a second; I'm talking to Uncle Trunks." Gohan said seriously.

"Come on!" Pan cried.

"Pan, that's enough; we'll turn around and go home and behave! And that starts with apologizing to Kari for picking on her all the time." Videl exclaimed very annoyed.

"But mom…she's weird! She doesn't like the same things as me and she's too shy!" Pan yelled frustrated, refusing to apologize.

"Ok, back in the car then; we're going home." Videl said seriously.

"But mom! Fine I'm sorry!" Pan yelled at her mom.

"Not to me; to Kari; and without yelling." Videl said very seriously.

"I'm sorry Kari for picking on you…" Pan mumbled.

"Is ok…" Kari said standing behind Akio.

"Good enough I guess…" Videl sighed.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Pan asked looking at Gohan.

"Not yet; we're talking to Trunks." Videl said seriously causing Pan to have a meltdown.

"That's it; we're going home." Videl said sternly as she went to put the stuff in the car.

"NO! This is all your fault! You just had to be here today!" Pan yelled at Kari.

"Pan, that's enough! This isn't Kari's fault; you're the one who's misbehaving. Kari, this isn't your fault. What in the world?" Videl explained and then asked when the sky turned dark.

"To those that have had a spell put on them or have been cursed; all curses and spells have been lifted." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Oh no…" Akio said backing away.

"Akio…what's wrong?" Kari asked confused.

Just then darkness consumed everything for about five minutes; and when the light came back Akio had dark silver hair, ember eyes and silver dog ears.

"Akio?" Kari asked confused.

"I'm sorry." Akio said before taking off; he was going home.

**With Inuyasha & Kagome:**

They had just finished making love when Kagome noticed something.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You're ears are back and your hair is silver instead of black." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Your ears are back as well." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome; Kagome was under an unbreakable spell placed on her years ago that made her half demon.

"Oh no…" Kagome started.

"Akio!" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time as they scrambled to get dressed.

When they got out to their living room Akio was standing there drenched from a random rain storm that started.

"Akio…what are you doing home?" Kagome asked concerned.

"She seen me; she seen who I really am." Akio said as he started crying…


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll start with their home." Trunks said as he picked Kari up and then flew away; he had all of his Saiyan powers back.

"Do you think Akio hates me?" Kari asked hurt.

"No, I don't think that." Trunks said calmly.

"But he ran away from me…" Kari said on the verge of tears.

"I think he's just scared." Trunks replied calmly.

"Of me?" Kari asked confused.

"No…it's hard to explain." Trunks said as Kari buried her face in his chest and cried.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They arrived at Inuyasha's, Kagome's and Akio's and stood at the door listening; it was quiet inside.

"Akio." Kari said when they seen him through the window on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

But Akio ignored them and went out back.

"Ok…let's go see what's up." Trunks said as they went around back.

"What is it Akio?" Kagome asked as they got ready to leave down a well in the backyard.

"Someone was knocking on the door and I ignored them; I'm ready to go now." Akio said dully.

"No…don't go." Kari cried as Trunks landed in the yard.

"How did you get here? What are you?" Inuyasha asked becoming defensive.

"Pease don't go." Kari said pleaded again.

"Inuyasha wait; they're not here to hurt us." Kagome said stepping in front of Inuyasha.

"Go away." Akio said coldly.

"Why do you hate me now? Is it because of my kitty ears and you've got doggy ears?" Kari asked confusing Akio, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What kitty ears?" Akio asked confused.

"I'm guessing you were all under a spell. My family, friends and I were all under a curse. My family and Gohan's family are Saiyans…well Gohan, his brother, my sister and I are all half Saiyan; our father is Saiyan and our mother is an immortal human. Kari's mother was something called Nekodian; Nekodians are a race of human/cat hybrids. What that means is they look human, but have cat features. Kari has no human in her whatsoever; she is half Saiyan from me and half Nekodian. She should have a little human in her because of me; but she was taken up completely by the Saiyan and Nekodian. Anyways, she so little that her ears haven't yet grown out of her head yet; but if you look really close, she has little cat ears. She used to have a tail but that got cut off by some guy who was high on drugs. Like I said before, you were under a spell or something; so were a lot of people. And a lot of people are no longer under a spell or curse. Yes, there are a lot of people who are humans; but most of them here are understanding people. I grew up here with a lot of other aliens. You three are just fine here." Trunks explained calmly.

"Pease don't go. You're my only friend." Kari pleaded again; this time running to Akio and hugging him

"What do you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at his wife and their son.

"Well…we can't very well separate them, can we? I think we should stay and at least give it a try." Kagome said seriously.

"There's the Kagome we know and love." Miroku and Sango said coming in with their twins and son.

"Miroku, Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you remember us now?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"Yeah. How could we ever forget you?" Kagome asked as she hugged Kagome.

"Spells…" Trunks and Miroku sighed at the same time.

"So how old are you two and Akio really?" Trunks asked looking Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well…" Kagome and Inuyasha started out, very confused.

"Well…that's another thing that didn't get lifted; our twins are supposed to be thirteen and Hiro should be eleven. Akio should be ten. So Kagome and Inuyasha should be twenty-four and twenty-five. But it seems that the age curse we all had put on us never seemed to age us. But we were told that we would start ageing again. So, while Akio should be ten, he's actually only four." Miroku explained to a very shocked and confused Inuyasha and Kagome while Trunks looked like he kind of understand.

"No wonder he understands so much." Trunks said looking at Akio.

"Yes; we were wondering that as well…" Inuyasha said looking at his son.

"That's part of the spell; you forget and always think he's going to be a certain age." Sango said calmly.

"What about Kari? Is she really supposed to be three or older?" Kagome asked looking at Trunks.

"Umm…I'm not sure…" Trunks said honestly.

"She should be six." A female voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Nina…what are you doing here? You know you can't come near me or Kari." Trunks said as he went to pick Kari up.

"She's my daughter too, you know. And I got out of jail; I wanted us to be a family." Nina said with a smile.

"What about your husband?" Trunks asked backing up a little.

"Daddy?" Kari asked confused.

"He broke up with me while I was pregnant with that child. I recently found him again; he refused to forgive me even though I forgave him for his several indiscretions…so I killed him. So what do you say; let's be a family? The hell with her; we can start a new family. What do you say?" Nina asked with a creepy smile.

"I say you're crazy; I'm not ditching Kari for you. I'm also not letting you near her. I don't want a family with you." Trunks said seriously as he stood in front of the well, which was starting to glow a dim blue.

"Well then…I'll just have to kill you and the brat!" Nina yelled as she went to attack Trunks and Kari.

"Dodge!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled frantically.

Trunks dodged at the last second and Nina went flying into the well. Once she fell in the glowing stopped.

"Just how far down is that well?" Trunks asked confused when he didn't see Nina.

"It's actually a portal to another world and time…Only Inuyasha and I can access it." Kagome said looking down the well.

"You'll stay and still be my friend?" Kari asked looking at Akio.

"Yes…as long as my parents say so and as long as you're my friend." Akio said looking at Kari.

"We're staying." Kagome said seriously.

"Yay!" Kari exclaimed happily as she hugged Akio.

"Well…we still have time; do you two want to go back to the water park?" Trunks asked looking at Kari and Akio.

"Yeah!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Can I?" Akio asked his parents.

"If you really want to." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Yeah." Akio said happily.

"Well, let's go then." Trunks said picking Kari up.

"Where's your car?" Akio asked as Trunks went to pick him up.

"At the water park." Trunks said calmly.

"Then how did you get here?" Akio asked confused until Trunks flew up into the air.

"You can fly? Can Kari fly too?" Akio asked as Kari planked herself and made weird noises.

"No, she can't; she never learned. I'm sure she can though…some day. For now she just does this." Trunks said happily.

"I see." Akio said as he watched Kari.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They arrived back at the water park and it looked like nothing had happened…other than there were different species of people there.

"Come on; let's go!" Kari cried happily as she took Trunks's and Akio's hands.

Once in the park, Trunks, Kari and Akio spent most of their time in the wave pool and on the water slides as Kari and Akio were to small to go on most of the rides there; and they were too young to be left alone.

Thank Kami for Gohan and Videl showing up; Videl watched the kids while Gohan and Trunks acted like big kids and went on several of the rides…mainly the rollercoasters…


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, are we going home?" Kari asked as she held Trunks's hand in one hand and Akio's in another.

"No, we're going to get something to eat and then we're going to head back to the hotel." Trunks said calmly.

"Are people going to let us in to their restaurants?" Akio asked looking at Trunks.

"Not sure; we're just going to grab some takeout." Trunks said calmly.

"How do you know the hotel will accept us?" Akio asked curious.

"Because that hotel has always let different species into his premise. Trust me; you're going to be fine." Trunks said looking at Akio.

"Ok." Akio said as they got into their car.

"Can we go to Taco Hut?" Kari asked softly.

"I will get you Taco Hut, yes. What would you like Akio?" Trunks asked looking at Akio.

"Oh umm… WacDonalds?" Akio asked looking at Trunks.

"Ok. Taco Hut, WacDonalds and I'll get Meat Logs." Trunks said as he started driving; Kari fell asleep almost right away.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

They arrived back at the hotel after they had got all their food. They would've been back at the hotel faster, but traffic became a nightmare.

"Finally…I say next time we just fly…" Akio said as they got out of the car.

"That's just what I was thinking as well…" Trunks sighed as he got Kari and some of the food; Akio had most of the food.

"Daddy…where are we?" Kari asked coming to a little.

"We're at the hotel; we're about to go in and eat. Did you have a nice nap?" Trunks asked as he held Kari in his arms.

"Yeah…" Kari said waking up slowly.

"Where's Akio?" Kari asked looking around.

"I'm down here." Akio said with a smile, calming Kari down.

"Can I get down now?" Kari asked once they were in the elevator.

"Sure." Trunks said setting Kari down once the door closed; he didn't feel safe letting her down in the lobby…something just didn't feel right.

"You both stay close. Akio give me the food. Kari hang onto my pants and Akio keep a hold of Kari." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said doing as she was told; Akio also gladly did as he was told and held onto Kari's hand.

Once on their floor they all walked to their room just like that.

"Daddy, why did we have to walk like that all the way to our room?" Kari asked as Trunks locked the door.

"I don't have a good feeling. I think we're going to go home tonight…I don't want anything to happen to either of you. So eat your food and then we're going." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said as she started eating her soft shell tacos. Akio got a hamburger and a chicken sandwich with fries.

'What's got him so spooked? Whatever it is, it mustn't be good.' Akio thought to himself, but dare not ask with Kari right there.

"Daddy, are there bad people here like that one time when the bad man tried to take me?" Kari asked after she finished one of her tacos.

"I think so." Trunks said honestly as he called the front desk and told them they were checking out that night; the lady said that was fine. Although, she sounded annoyed.

"Are you two done eating?" Trunks asked calmly; he had already gotten everything packed up.

"Yes." Kari and Akio said at the same time.

"Ok, stay here in the room. **DO NOT** open the door for anyone. If someone comes knocking lock yourselves in the bathroom. Do I make myself clear?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said scared as Akio stood there.

"I'll keep her safe." Akio said seriously.

"Ok; I'll be back as soon as I can." Trunks said kissing Kari on the head.

"Yes daddy." Kari said scared.

Then he was gone with all their stuff and Kari started crying.

"Kari, it's ok; I'm right here. The door is locked; we're going to be ok." Akio said as he hugged Kari close to him.

As Trunks was going down to the main floor, the elevator stopped and he was trapped.

"Damnit…" Trunks cursed as he was stuck.

"Hello, is anyone down there?" Someone, Gohan asked opening the doors from above.

"Gohan, is that you?" Trunks called back up.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's me!" Trunks called back.

"What are you doing down there? Are the kids with you?" Gohan called back down.

"No, I left them in the room; something doesn't feel right so I was taking them home!" Trunks called back up.

"You too? I felt uneasy when we got back here about an hour ago; we're leaving as well!" Gohan called back.

"Do me a favor; check up on the kids! I told them not to answer the door for anyone; please make sure they're doing that!" Trunks called back up.

"Sure; but I'll be back for you!" Gohan called back.

"Ok." Trunks sighed as he leaned against a wall.

When Gohan went to check up on Kari and Akio there were already two large men banging on the door, demanding to be let in; Gohan could hear Akio yelling back no and Kari was crying.

**With Kari & Akio:**

"Don't worry; everything will be ok." Akio said to Kari as they sat on a bed.

"But someting's wrong." Kari said very scared.

"Don't worry; your dad will be here and we'll go home." Akio said calmly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Little kids, it's the police; are you all alone in there?" A man asked calmly.

"You're not the police!" Akio yelled back.

"Of course I am; open the door and you'll see." The man said calmly.

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Akio yelled back keeping a hold of Kari.

"Officer, is there a problem here?" Another man asked coming over.

"Yes, there are two young children alone in there; we need to take them to their parents right away." The first man said calmly.

"I can get them. Kari, it's Uncle Gohan; come to the door and open up!" The second man said calmly.

"That's not Uncle Gohan…" Kari said softly.

"You're not Gohan either! You sound nothing like him!" Akio yelled back as he started pull her back, off the bed so they could go to the bathroom.

"I've got a cold!" The second man called back.

"We were just with Gohan a little bit ok; he's not sick; and you're not him!" Akio yelled back before he locked him and Kari in the bathroom.

"Damn kids!" The two men yelled enraged and then began banging on the door.

"Don't worry Kari; I'll protect you." Akio said seriously as he her close while they sat in the bathtub.

"Akio…" Kari cried when they heard the door being busted in.

"Don't worry; I've got you." Akio assured her.

"Little kids, little kids…" One of the men said as he started giggling the bathroom door handle.

"Get ready to run." Akio whispered to Kari.

"Ok." Kari whispered back.

"Found you!" The man yelled pulling back the shower curtain to reveal only Kari.

"You're right; you did find us! But too bad for you!" Akio yelled as he hit the guy over the head with the back of the toilet.

"What's going on in here?" The second man asked coming in only to have the back of the toilet thrown at his head.

"Run!" Akio yelled helping Kari out of the tub.

The two ran and got out of the room and continued to run until they were captured.

"Let us go!" Akio yelled while Kari struggled.

"Relax, it's just me; it's Uncle Gohan." Gohan said taking the two into his room.

"Where's daddy?" Kari asked softly.

"He's uh…he's trapped in an elevator." Gohan said as Videl came over.

"Are you two ok?" Videl asked as Pan sat on the bed watching TV.

"I want my daddy!" Kari cried very upset.

"It's ok; come here." Videl cooed as she held Kari close to her as she started rocking her back and forth.

"How did you two get away?" Gohan asked Akio.

"I used the back of the toilet to hit the guys over the head and then I threw it at the other man's head." Akio said calmly.

"Smart move." Gohan said seriously.

"Shh. Shh. Shh…it's ok; everything's going to be ok." Videl said as she got Kari to slowly relax.

Just then there was knocking on the door.

"Gohan, are you in there? The kids are missing." Trunks said knocking on the door.

Gohan went to the door, cracked it a little and opened it all the way when he seen it was just Trunks after all; he was ready to use an attack if needed.

"Daddy!" Kari cried happily as she ran into Trunks's arms.

"Oh baby…are you alright? What happened?" Trunks asked holding onto Kari while looking at Akio.

"The bad men broke in and then they broke into the bathroom and then Akio hit them with the toilet." Kari explained as best as she good.

"The back of the toilet…" Akio explained calmly.

"Thank you for getting Kari out of there." Trunks said looking at Akio.

"I would do it any time." Akio said seriously.

"I've called the police, they're on their way." Videl said right away.

And then there was banging on the door.

"Daddy…" Kari said scared while Pan got ready to fight…until Videl pulled her, Kari and Akio back.

This time when the men broke the door down they were face to face with two angry Saiyans…well half Saiyans; but the men didn't know that as Trunks and Gohan transformed.

"That is so cool…" Akio said in awe.

"Get them you fools; they're only children!" A third man yelled until he seen Trunks and Gohan.

"Damnit…the curse wore off…" The man said backing away.

"So you were the one who put the curse on us. And you were the one who tried to take Kari before. Well, today is just your unlucky day." Trunks said as he went to punch the guy unconscious.

The police arrived a few minutes later and took the three men into custody.

In the end, over ten kids were rescued from the back of a semi truck used as a disguise for kidnapping and sex trafficking.

There were five men involved and all five men were arrested that night.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Trunks asked after he got done talking to the police.

"Yeah." Kari and Akio said at the same time.

"Ok, let's go. See you all later." Trunks said as he picked Kari and Akio up.

As soon as they got going home, Kari and Akio both fell asleep in the car and Trunks let them sleep in the same bed once he got them home; he slept on the couch…


	8. Chapter 8

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Are you all ok?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha burst into the house.

"We're all fine mom…" Akio said looking at his mom slightly annoyed.

"Akio safe me." Kari said happily.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as they all sat down.

"Child trafficking…" Trunks sighed frustrated.

"You sound like this is common…" Kagome said looking at Trunks.

"Not common, but it has happened before; same people to. They tried to kidnap Lily after she was born. And then when she turned three the curse was put on all of us. Turns out that they had the curse put on all of us. That curse made Kari three until the curse broke a yesterday; her next birthday she'll be four…finally." Trunks said kind of relieved.

"Akio's going to be five." Kagome said happily.

"How did Akio save you?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"He hit the bad men with the toilet." Kari said happily.

"The toilet's lid. After that Gohan and Trunks did the rest." Akio said calmly.

"My baby boy! So strong!" Kagome cried happily as she hugged her son.

"Mom…" Akio moaned in embarrassment.

"Well you did good in protecting her." Inuyasha said proud of his son.

"So now what do we do? What if they come after them again?" Kagome asked scared.

"They're all in prison now…a few different prisons so that they can't speak with each other." Trunks said calmly.

"Well, that's a relief." Kagome sighed.

"Yes I know…" Trunks sighed.

"Daddy, can Akio and I go play in my room?" Kari asked softly looking up at her dad.

"Sure; but keep the door open." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Kari said happily as she drug Akio to her room.

"She seems relatively unaffected…" Inuyasha said once Akio and Kari were out of the room.

"She is though; she'll most likely have nightmares like she did last night. But right now Akio's with her and she's pretty content." Trunks said calmly.

"So…Kari and Akio will end up dating when they get older?" Kagome asked looking at Trunks.

"Most likely yes. He should be ten to twelve by now, correct?" Trunks asked looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes, that's correct, but he was stuck at four for so many years." Kagome explained.

"Well because of all that…even though he's been stuck at four, he's really smart and knows exactly what love is. Kari on the other hand doesn't know or understand at this time. But, it seems that they'll end up together if they keep this up." Trunks explained.

"That's just the sweetest thing ever!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"At least we know he'll end up with someone good." Inuyasha said dully.

"That's true. At least she's with someone I can trust." Trunks said with a smile.

"Well, we should be headed out; I have to get the grocery shopping done." Kagome sighed.

"Ok." Trunks said calmly.

"Akio; it's time to go! We have to do the grocery shopping!" Kagome called down the hall.

"Awww!" Akio and Kari cried as they walked out of her room.

"Don't "awww" us mister; your mother said it was time to go." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Fine…" Akio grumbled.

"I can watch him for a while longer if you don't want to take him grocery shopping." Trunks said seeing their hesitation.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Kagome asked shocked; she was sure he was sick of him by now.

"No, I don't mind; he's a good kid." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok; thanks so much." Kagome said happily; she hated taking Akio grocery shopping; he was always so nitpicky.

"You behave for Trunks." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I will." Akio said seriously.

"Thanks again; we owe you one." Kagome said before she and Inuyasha left.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kari said looking up at Trunks.

"Would you like some waffles?" Trunks asked looking at Kari and Akio; it was still too early for lunch.

"Yes pease." Kari said with a smile.

"Akio?" Trunks asked looking at Akio.

"Sure." Akio replied.

"It's just going to be the toaster waffles." Trunks said calmly; he was still exhausted.

"Yes daddy." Kari said softly; she didn't care; she was just hungry.

"Ok." Trunks said as he set Kari in her seat and Akio climbed into his own.

"Akio…will you come to my birfday?" Kari asked softly as they waited for waffles.

"When is it?" Akio asked looking at Kari and then Trunks.

"Awhile yet…I think." Kari said softly.

"Her birthday is still two months away in October; October 5th." Trunks answered.

"When is your birfday?" Kari asked looking at Akio.

"November 14th." Akio answered.

"Can I come to your birfday?" Kari asked as they continued to wait.

"I'd like that." Akio answered with a smile.

"Yay!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Oohh yay!" Kari then exclaimed happily as her and Akio's waffles arrived.

"Do you want syrup?" Trunks asked looking at Akio.

"I do." Kari said right away.

"Oh, I know you do." Trunks said looking at Kari with a smile; she loved her syrup.

"Akio, do you want syrup as well?" Kari asked with a smile.

"No thank you; just butter please." Akio said causing Kari to make a face.

"If you keep your face scrunched up that way, it'll freeze. Not everyone likes syrup." Trunks said as he let Akio butter his own waffles.

"Yes daddy…" Kari said unsure.

"It's not that I don't like it; I'm allergic to it." Akio said causing Kari to cry.

"I is so sorry." Kari said sadly.

"It's ok; I really don't like sweet stuff anyways." Akio said with a smile.

"But you'll eat the heck out of chocolate and cake?" Trunks asked looking at Akio.

"Mom…" Akio said placing his hands in his face causing Trunks to chuckle a little.

"Actually, that was your dad." Trunks said as Kari started eating her waffles.

"Dad…" 'I'll get you back for that, I swear it.' Akio growled and then thought to himself as he at his waffles…


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kari asked softly as they drove along.

"We're going to meet grandpa and Inuyasha at a training facility." Trunks explained calmly.

"Why?" Kari asked confused.

"We're going to train together." Trunks said calmly.

"Why?" Kari asked again.

"Because we need to start training again so that we can protect you and other loved ones." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Will Akio be there?" Kari asked softly.

"I don't know; I think his mother wanted to spend time with him." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh…" Kari said softly, sadly.

"I know baby…" Trunks sighed; he knew she wanted a mother, but he couldn't give her one.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

"It's about time you got here." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Sorry…Kari had a bathroom emergency." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy!" Kari cried out embarrassed.

"Just you wait until you're older." Trunks said seriously.

"What does that mean?" Kari asked confused.

"It means he'll embarrass you even more as you get older." Vegeta said seriously.

"Daddy…" Kari moaned in annoyance.

"Hey, are we doing this or not?" Inuyasha asked coming out with Akio.

"Akio!" Kari cried happily.

"I thought he'd be hanging out with Kagome." Trunks said kind of shocked.

"He wanted to see me train with you guys. I thought she'd be with her grandma." Inuyasha said looking at Trunks.

"Bulma had to go grocery shopping; and when she takes Kari with she always gets sidetracked and buys Kari a crap ton of things." Vegeta said seriously.

"Ahh…I see; Kagome's mom is the same way…" Inuyasha said looking at Vegeta.

"So it seems we have the kids. Kari, relax; I'll set you down inside." Trunks said as Kari struggled to be set down.

Once inside Trunks set Kari down and she and Akio immediately went to sit down to watch.

"So how is she doing?" Vegeta asked referring to Kari as they got ready.

"She's fine during the day…" Trunks said looking at Vegeta and Inuyasha.

"What about at night?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Her anxiety and PTSD picks up; she's been having nightmares…no, she's having night terrors. So, she hasn't really been sleeping." Trunks explained as they all got positioned.

"Have you thought about taking her to see someone?" Inuyasha asked as he threw his sword to the side.

"You have a sword?" Trunks asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…why?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"I have a sword as well." Trunks said with a grin as he walked to a storage closet.

When he came back, Trunks was holding his sword.

"You two should sparr after we're done with our training." Vegeta said seriously.

"Maybe we will." Trunks and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"So…I'm guessing with how you changed the subject, therapists are out of the question?" Inuyasha asked looking at Trunks.

"She used to see one…" Trunks started.

"And then Trunks took her out after three months." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Dad…" Trunks started again.

"No. It could've helped her to talk to someone who wasn't family; it takes time…not just three months!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh-oh...grandpa's getting mad…" Kari said as she took Akio to her hiding place.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me. Didn't you ever think that there was a reason I stopped taking her there? And it wasn't because I didn't want her talking to someone; you were the one who was against it. Remember?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"Yeah and you took her anyways." Vegeta said annoyed.

"And she got molested because of it!" Trunks yelled shocking Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Yeah; her therapist was molesting her so I took her out of there. And since then she refuses to see anyone for fear it'll happen again; and I can't blame her. Mom tried taking her once, but it ended up in her having a severe panic attack." Trunks explained annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me; I would've killed the guy." Vegeta said dead serious.

"Yes, I know; that's why I didn't tell you. We didn't and still don't need you going to jail or prison. Kari loves you very much; she'd be very upset if you just up and disappeared." Trunks said seriously looking at his father.

"Fine…but that man better hope I don't ever see him again." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yeah…I know how you feel." Trunks said looking at Vegeta.

"Well…let's get to this training. You can take all of your aggression out on that." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You're going to regret saying that…" Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

"I can take it." Inuyasha said until he went flying into a padded wall.

"Wow…" Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked right away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha said with a smile; he was ready for a fight.

Just then Akio and Kari came back out.

"This is so cool." Akio said as he watched Inuyasha, Trunks and Vegeta exchange hits and kicks and other random attacks.

"This is boring…" Kari complained as she leaned her head against Akio's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

After about two hours of nonstop fighting Vegeta stepped aside and allowed Trunks and Inuyasha to fight with their swords.

"So…what do you think of all this?" Vegeta asked picking Kari up before sitting next to Akio with Kari sleeping in his lap.

"I think this is so cool; I want to be able to fight like this someday." Akio said seriously.

"So you can protect Kari? Hahaha. Trunks told me how you felt and everything. I think as long as you don't hurt her, you're just fine for her; she seems to really like you as well. I'm not so sure that she understands any of it, but I see she likes you." Vegeta said causing Akio to blush.

"Hey Akio; come here!" Inuyasha called for his son.

"Yes, what is it?" Akio asked getting up.

"How would you like to learn how to use a sword?" Inuyasha asked looking at his son.

"I'd love to." Akio said happily.

"We have a few small ones he could try out. But what about Kagome? Would she want Akio using swords?" Trunks asked.

"What she don't know won't hurt her. Hahaha… No, I'm kidding; we've actually been talking about this for awhile. As long as he's supervised and doesn't intentionally hurt someone (unless it's to defend someone) he can learn how to use a sword." Inuyasha explained truthfully.

"Ok then." Trunks said going back into the supply closet.

When he came back he was carrying a light sword about half the size of his and Inuyasha's.

"Ok…here you go. Just be careful; I don't need your mother killing me." Trunks said handing the sword to Akio.

"This is so cool." Akio said holding the sword up properly; he had seen his dad do it so many times that he knew how to do so.

"Trunks." Vegeta called over as Kari started twitching.

"What is it?" Trunks called back.

"Kari…" Vegeta said simply; that's all he had to say and Trunks was over in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked taking Kari; he realized as soon as he took her though. She was having a nightmare and was about to scream.

"Hey, it's ok; I'm here. Daddy's right here. Everything's ok. I've got you." Trunks said rocking Kari gently before taking her to a different room.

"Is Kari going to be ok?" Akio asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine; she's just having a nightmare. Just stay with your dad and practice with your sword." Vegeta said seriously.

"My sword?" "His sword?" Akio and Inuyasha asked at the same time in shock.

"Yeah, his sword; he can have it. He's been really good to and for Kari; he deserves it." Vegeta said calmly.

"Thank you so very much!" Akio exclaimed happily as he held onto his sword.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked coming back out with Kari; she was awake, but was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Your dad just gave my son a sword…his first sword." Inuyasha said proudly as Akio very carefully practiced swinging his sword.

"Daddy?" Kari asked softly.

"No, you cannot have a sword; you're much too little." Trunks said seriously.

"When is grandma gonna get here?" Kari asked softly; she didn't want a sword any how.

"Oh… Well…she said she'll be here in just a little bit." Trunks said calmly.

"You're mother's coming here?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"She's just coming to get Kari to take her shopping." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh yay…" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I heard that." Bulma said walking in with Kagome.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, standing in front of Akio.

"I can see that Akio's holding a sword." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, I can explain…" Inuyasha started.

"No need to; it's fine. But for now…Akio, come on; we're going shopping with Bulma and Kari." Kagome said seriously.

"Ok…" Akio grumbled; he wasn't a fan of shopping.

"Ok…" Kagome mimicked back.

"Well, you boys have fun sparring and whatnot." Bulma and Kagome said as Bulma took Kari from Trunks.

"Bye daddy." Kari said waving as Bulma took her.

"Bye baby; behave for grandma and Kagome!" Trunks called back.

"Behave for your mother and Mrs. Bulma!" Inuyasha called back seriously.

"Ok." Akio and Kari called back at the same time with smiles.

"Grandma, can we go to the park after we're done shopping?" Kari asked once they were out the door.

"But of course…as long as it's not raining. I know; how about we go to the park first and then shopping?" Bulma suggested as she looked at the sky; Kagome agreeing with that decision.

"Ok." Kari said happily.

"Woohoo!" Akio exclaimed happily causing Kagome to smile; she never seen him this happy before they met Trunks and Kari…


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they got to the park Kari and Akio were bouncing up and down in their seats.

"Well, they seem happy…" Bulma said looking in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm so happy; Akio has never been this happy before." Kagome said with a smile.

"Mom…" Akio complained.

"What? It's true." Kagome said with a smile.

"Grandma, park! Park!" Kari cried happily.

"Yes, we're going to play at the park for awhile." Bulma said happily as she pulled the car into a parking space.

"Mom, I can walk on my own!" Akio complained as Kagome carried him over to the playground while Bulma carried Kari.

"I know you can; I just want to be able to carry my baby boy." Kagome said happily.

"Mom…" Akio groaned in embarrassment.

"There you go; go play you two." Bulma said setting Kari down.

"Yes grandma. Come on Akio." Kari said dragging Akio over to the park.

"Kari, Akio; over here!" Two little girls called happily.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Sango asked walking over.

"Sango, Miroku. This is Trunks's mother, Bulma; she was taking me shopping with the kids. We decided to bring them here before it started raining. What brings you here?" Kagome asked calmly.

"We just wanted to bring the kids here to play." Miroku said looking at Kagome.

"How old are they now?" Kagome asked confused; they looked older than three and one.

"Momo and Sakura are five and Hiro is three; they aged right over night; but not to thirteen and eleven." Sango said calmly.

"But it's nice that they're still so young." Miroku said calmly.

"I bet." Kagome said with a smile.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked Kagome concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just thinking about how to tell Inuyasha something…" Kagome said with a smile.

"Awww…" Sango said as she went back to watching the kids.

"Who are you?" Akio asked looking at Momo and Sakura.

"It's us, Momo and Sakura. And this is our little brother Hiro. I suppose you wouldn't recognize us." Momo said calmly.

"Last time you seen us, we were just three years old and now we're six. And Hiro was just a baby and now he's three." Sakura explained looking at Akio and Kari.

"We had a day of daycare together?" Kari asked slightly confused.

"Yep." Momo and Sakura said at the same time.

"You three…were under a spell as well?" Akio asked looking at Momo, Sakura and Hiro.

"Yes; but so were you." Momo said looking at Akio and Kari.

"But they're still three and four…" Sakura said looking at Momo.

"Yes, it seems that way…" Momo said looking at Sakura.

"I wonder why that is…" Sakura said looking at Kari and Akio.

"Can we go play now?" Kari asked looking at the playground.

"Yeah, let's play." Hiro said with a smile.

"Ok." Momo and Sakura said running the the playground first.

"What do you want to do?" Akio asked looking at Kari.

"I want to swing." Kari said running to the swings and got on; Akio sat on the swings next to Kari; he really wasn't one for the park…

"Hey, do you want to play on the slides?" Hiro asked running up to Kari and Akio.

"No thank you." Kari said as she swung, pumping her legs back and forth.

"What about you?" Hiro asked Akio.

"No, I'm not really into slides." Akio answered honestly.

"I wish they had a ball pit." Kari said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Akio asked looking at Kari.

"Yeah; I love ball pits. They're just so much fun." Kari said with a smile and a small giggle.

"I like throwing balls…" Akio said looking at the sky.

"Do you think you could teach me how to play basketball?" Kari asked looking at Akio.

"Sure." Akio said with a smile.

"They like each other…" Sakura said looking at Kari and Akio from the jungle gym.

"They're meant to be…" Momo said also looking at Kari and Akio from her spot.

"Why?" Hiro asked climbing up by them.

"Because it is how it is." Momo and Sakura said at the same time.

"But why can't we be meant to be?" Hiro asked looking at his sisters.

"You'll find out when you're older." Momo said with a smile.

"Yes, indeed he will." Sakura said with a giggle as she and Momo went down the identical slides.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

After ten minutes it started raining…hard.

"Kids, come on; it's time to go now!" Bulma, Kagome and Sango called strictly.

"Coming!" Akio and Kari called getting off the swings; Akio helped Kari.

"Come on Hiro; it's time to go!" Momo yelled.

"I don't wanna; I wanna stay here and play!" Hiro yelled back.

"But it's raining; you'll get sick!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care." Hiro yelled.

"Kids!" Sango yelled again.

"Listen to your mother!" Miroku yelled as Bulma and Kagome got Akio and Kari.

"We're trying, but Hiro won't listen!" Sakura and Momo yelled back.

"Go with your mother to the car; I'll get Hiro." Miroku said seriously.

"I'm coming!" Hiro was heard yelling as he quickly went down the slide; he didn't like it when his dad got involved.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked when they got into the car.

"We're going clothes shopping for Kari and then grocery shopping." Bulma said calmly.

"Akio could use some new clothes as well…" Kagome said absentmindedly.

"Well, it's a good thing you're coming with." Bulma said with a smile.

"Grandma?" Kari asked softly.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Bulma asked pulling out of the park.

"Can I get a toy?" Kari asked softly.

"If you behave." Bulma said seriously and then pulled over to where Sango and Miroku were running with their kids.

"Do you need a ride?" Bulma asked calling out her window.

"A ride would be nice!" Sango and Miroku called back walking over.

"Then get in." Bulma said unlocking the van.

"Thanks so much." Sango, Miroku and kids all said at the same time.

"You're very welcome; I'd hate to see any of you get sick. Where am I going?" Bulma asked pulling out once everyone was in…


	11. Chapter 11

"Grandma, what kind of shopping do you has to do?" Kari asked looking at Bulma.

"Well, I have to do grocery shopping for me, grandpa and Bulla and for you and your daddy; he gave me money and a list. Before that, your daddy says you needed new clothes…" Bulma said happily.

"Yay…clothes…" Kari said sarcastically.

"What was that? Who wants a new toy?" Bulma asked right away.

"Yay clothes!" Kari exclaimed more enthusiastically.

"Good girl." Bulma said with a smile.

"Come to think about it…Akio needs new clothes as well." Kagome said to herself as Bulma drove on.

"Do you want to go to the mall; there's a food center on the far side." Bulma said calmly.

"Oh, I don't have enough for the mall. I thought we were going to the farmers market or something like that." Kagome said panicking.

"Don't worry about it; I'll pay for you. No arguing. Let me treat you this once." Bulma said not taking no for an answer.

"Ok…" Kagome said unsure.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Parking was a nightmare." Kagome said in utter shock; she had never heard a grandma swear as much as Bulma did.

Kari made $35.00 because of how much her grandmother swore.

"It wasn't too bad; I only owe Kari $35.00 this time." Bulma said with a smile as they started walking to the mall.

"Only? This time?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Can I get a swear jar?" Akio asked once they got into the building.

"No. Your father and I swear too much; we'd go broke in a day." Kagome said as walked to the clothing store.

"It was worth a try…" Akio sighed.

"In we go." Bulma said strapping Kari into a stroller.

"Grandma, can't I walk?" Kari asked sitting forwards.

"You always get so tired when we walk." Bulma said looking at Kari.

"For a little bit? Please grandma; please." Kari said pleading with Bulma.

"Oh ok…" Bulma said as she unbuckled Kari and helped her out.

"Do you want a stroller ride?" Kagome asked looking at Akio.

"No." Akio said right away, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you want to start in the clothes first?" Bulma asked looking at Kagome.

"That would be smart…" Kagome said looking around.

"Then let's go." Bulma said happily as she pushed the stroller; Kari held onto the stroller and onto Akio's hand as they walked through the store.

"First stop, clothes." Bulma and Kagome said happily as they made their way through the mall, keeping a close eye on the kids.

"You look so adorable!" Bulma cooed as she looked at Kari in a matching baby blue shirt/skirt combo with light blue knee high socks and blue Mary Jane shoes.

"And look how handsome that boy of yours is." Bulma said looking at Akio when he came out from the fitting room wearing dark blue shorts with a matching button up shirt, black ankle socks and black dress shoes.

"They'd make the cutest date on the block." Kagome said getting a picture of the two happily.

In the end, Kari got three new skirts, two pairs of shorts, five pairs of shirts, for three new dresses, eight pairs of socks/tights and two new pairs of shoes; Akio got five new shirts, five new pairs of shorts, seven new pairs of socks and two new pairs of shoes.

"You really don't have to do this…" Kagome started as Bulma paid for all the clothes.

"I know I don't; but I want to. I like you; you're a really good person. And Akio's been nothing but good for Kari." Bulma said seriously, but with a comforting smile.

"I think Kari's been really good for Akio as well." Kagome said with a smile.

"I'm glad they met." Bulma said as she finished paying.

"Me too." Kagome said as they exited to go to the toy store.

"Grandma?" Kari asked looking up at Bulma.

"Yes, what is it?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Can I share my swear money with Akio in the toy store?" Kari asked softly.

"If you want. That means you'll only have $17.50." Bulma said looking at Kari.

"That's ok; I want Akio to be able to get something too." Kari said with a smile.

"She is such a sweet little girl." Kagome said looking at Bulma.

"Trunks has done such a good job with her." Bulma said happily.

"What are they talking about?" Kari asked Akio.

"I have no clue. But are you sure you want to split your swear money with me?" Akio asked looking at Kari.

"I'm sure." Kari said again.

"Well, let's get going." Bulma said happily.

"Yes, let's." Kagome said happily.

Once they got in the toy store Kari got really excited and nearly took off without Bulma.

"Oh no you don't. If you're going to run off, we're going to turn around and you can forget about getting any toys." Bulma said seriously.

"Sorry…" Kari said sadly.

"It's ok; just don't go running off." Bulma said setting Kari back down.

"Can we go look?" Kari asked this time.

"We'll go look together." Kagome said calmly.

"Ok." Kari said looking at Bulma.

In the end Akio got a stuffed bear and a stuffed dinosaur and Kari got a matching stuffed bear and a stuffed kitty cat; they both had about a dollar left…but that would be going into Kari's swear jar.

"Let's go put this stuff in the car and then come back for groceries." Bulma suggested.

"I concur." Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you need a lot?" Bulma asked as they started walking out.

"Just enough for a week or two for a single family. It's just the three of us." Kagome said as they made it out of the mall.

"Oh that's right; I forget your men aren't part Saiyan." Bulma said as they made their way to the van.

"Do Saiyans eat a lot?" Kagome asked confused.

"You have no idea… I'm human so I eat three times a day, normal sized meals. My husband is a Saiyan and he eats three meals a day; but his meals are the size of three people. Trunks eats the meal size of two people and Kari…she's half Saiyan like her father, but she only eats food for one serving…but she's also only three; it might change when she gets older." Bulma explained as they finally made it to the van.

"Grandma, is it time to go home now?" Kari asked softly.

"No; we still have to go grocery shopping. Are you getting sleepy?" Bulma asked looking at Kari.

"Yeah…" Kari said softly.

"I'm sorry. Come on; let's get this done with and then we'll get you home so you can take a nap." Bulma said picking Kari up.

"How are you doing Akio?" Kagome asked looking at Akio.

"I'm fine." Akio said calmly as they started walking back into the store.

"Ok." Kagome said calmly.

As soon as Bulma and Kagome placed Kari and Akio in their carts they both fell asleep.

"Poor things…" Bulma sighed as they started doing their shopping.

"They must've both been more tired than they thought." Kagome sighed as they started walking around.

They were in the store about forty-five minutes before meeting back up at the registers.

"Stop it; you use that extra money to go out with Inuyasha. Have a nice date night. I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind watching Akio for a night. Call this a gift." Bulma said as they started loading groceries into the van.

"What's a gift?" Trunks, Vegeta and Inuyasha asked as they showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulma and Kagome asked in shock.

"We got done training and such and you still weren't home so we decided to come looking." Vegeta said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I see…" Bulma said looking at her husband.

"So what's a gift?" Vegeta asked as Trunks and Inuyasha helped load the van.

"I paid for Kagome's shopping expenses. I told her no arguing and that she should use that extra money to do something special with Inuyasha." Bulma said seriously.

"That would be nice…but who would watch Akio?" Inuyasha asked looking at Bulma.

"Trunks could watch them. Or if Trunks wanted a night to himself I could watch both Kari and Akio." Bulma said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, what do you say about all this?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Well, I guess a night to myself would be nice." Trunks sighed as he stood there.

"Then it's settled; Kagome and Inuyasha will pick a date night and then Trunks will go out that night as well." Bulma said as she put the kids in the car.

"I guess so…" Trunks, Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time looking at each other before they all got in the vehicles they came in to head home…


	12. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
